Love in Apocalypse
by MewLover54
Summary: It was the end of the world. But that doesn't stop love from blooming. EspeonxUmbreon. T for zombie killing.


ML54: Wow, this is probably the shortest story I've ever witten.

Tepig: To be fair though. There's only so much you can put in about love during the end of the world.

Azelf: Yeah. And you are sick. This just shows dedication.

ML54: Thanks. Anyway, this is for Awesome Matt Man. Disclaimer Pikachu.

Pikachu: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Love in Apocalypse**

A lavender furred, cat like Pokemon with a red jewel encrusted into her forehead and a long tail that split into two about three quarters of the way up ran like there was no tomorrow.

Mainly because if Espeon didn't run fast enough, there would be no tomorrow.

She was running through the seemingly deserted, half destroyed Veilstone City. She looked back, if but a second, and turned back paling. They were getting closer.

The creatures that were chasing her may have seemed like harmless Rattata. But you could see the lack of colour in their eyes, as well as the blood that marked their skin and around their mouths.

She rounded a corner and cursed her luck. A dead end. She looked around frantically. When she found nothing, she turned back to see if she could run out before they could find her.

Unfortunately, they were there. Moaning and groaning like all of the infected do. She closed her eyes, accepting that it was her time.

However, when she heard the sound of a thump, she opened her eyes.

Standing there was a Black Pokemon with yellow rings on his ears and legs. He had a short, pointed tail and two long pointed ears. She looked down and saw that one of the Rattatas had been killed.

He caught her eyes and smirked. He then spun and smashed another one, that was trying to jump him, with an Iron Tail. Killing it.

He then ran to one end of the alleyway, next to the Espeon, and fired Dark Pulse. This move may start out as quite a thin beam, but gets wider as it travels. And luckily for him, he managed to kill all of them.

The Espeon turned and smiled. "Thanks Shadow." Shadow the Umbreon, turned to her and smirked.

"What are friends for?" He then tilted his head to the side, after motioning towards the entrance/exit of the alley. "Those were only Rattata though. And there was only six of them, Esp." Esp sighed.

"I was in such a hurry to find survivors that I forgot to ingest my Max Elixir. So I only had one Iron Tail and two Psybeams. Sorry." He raised an 'eyebrow' at her.

"It's really not me who you should be apologising to, but yourself." She nodded and turned to see that they had made it to Lake Valor. He nodded to her and they walked in. Towards a makeshift fortress.

"PASSWORD!" Shadow sighed.

"Willpower makes the mind strong!" He replied. Soon the bulkheads opened up, revealing a small group of tents and quick-make buildings. The Loudred nodded to them.

"Good to see that you guys are alive. We haven't heard from the others that went out there yet. Did you find any survivors?" Shadow sighed as he and Esp moved inside, quickly as the Bulkheads closed.

"No." Esp held a few tears back.

"I found a little Abra, but he got infected and bitten by that group of Rattatas." Loudred nodded and sighed.

"This isn't good. For all we know, we could be the only survivors. I'll hand the report over to Azelf." They nodded as the Loudred ran towards the tent in the centre of the small encampment.

"Hard to believe that just a few months ago, we were all living a normal life. Now we're fighting for our lives against zombies." Esp agreed before a silence hung over them. It wasn't unusual since neither wanted to talk about random things, pretending that nothing is happening.

"You remember when we met. It was a similar incident than what happened earlier." He smiled.

"Except that it was a group of Scyther that time." She nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"Well. Do you think we would have even met if this didn't happen?" Shadow put on his thinking face.

"Well, I use to live in Enterna Forest. And you lived with a human in the Resort Area, so I would have to say no." Esp sighed sadly. She had forgotten about her trainer. One of the many casualties of this Torn World.

She shook out of it and rubbed her head against his. "Well...At least something good came out of it." Shadow smiled at her and nodded.

"I suppose that you could think about it that way. And sorry about the Abra. Did you get a name?"

"No. He didn't want to tell me until we got to safety." The Umbreon nodded, then silence fell over the two of them.

She found herself looking over the Umbreon opposite her. His Black fur always seemed so clean, but, if one would focus, you could see the dirt and foreign blood on his fur. His strong, broad muscles that had built up from over the years. The scars from all the times he had to run from big groups of infected that he couldn't handle. He had them from when shards of glass had cut into him.

Likewise, Shadow was taking in all of Esp's features. Her glistening lavender coat that seemed to reflect the light of the sun, only slightly stained with the Rattata's blood from earlier. He thin appearance that would lead anyone to think that she was malnourished. Her tail that swayed from side to side in a hypnotising rhythm.

They soon caught each others eyes, and looked away, blushing badly. Just then, they heard a cheer. They looked at each other, deciding together to run towards the source.

They found Azelf, the light-blue bodied, dark-blue headed pixie like Pokemon. She turned to them and smiled, widely. "We've made contact!" She yelled happily. They were about to question her until they heard a voice over the radio.

"_...You there Azelf...*CSSH*...Where's your location?..." _Azelf grabbed the walkie talkie like thing attached to the radio and replied.

"We're in Lake Valor, in the fortress. You can't miss it Uxie."

"_...Alright...*CSH*...I'm sending Mew and Victini to pick you up...*CSH* The Hall of Origins is safe. ETA fifteenth minutes." _

"You bet!" She replied, putting the talkie down. "Isn't it great guys!"

"Yeah! We're safe!" Esp replied. Azelf shook her head.

"No. Uxie's still alive!" The other two sweat dropped. Shadow cleared his throat.

"Yeah. That's great too Azelf." She grinned and got back on the radio. The other two decided to tell the others the good news.

"Esp..." Shadow started. The Espeon turned to him. "Um...Never mind."

"No. Say it." The Umbreon sighed.

"Well, I was wondering that, once all this is over. You'd maybe want to go out sometime." Her eyes widened slightly.

"What? Really?" He sighed sadly.

"Sorry. Just for..." His reply was cut short when she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"That's all your getting for now. But once we're safe, we can do a whole lot more." She winked at him. He blushed, but smiled and nodded anyway. Entwining his tail around hers.

It may be the Apocalypse, but that didn't mean it was the end. So long as Pokemon still lived and breathed, hope was always alive. And love can still be found.

* * *

><p>ML54: There you go guys. EspeonxUmbreon<p>

Mew: How exactly did me and Victini get them to safety, anyway?

ML54: You used a helicopter. Pokemon know just as much as humans.

Uxie: True that.

ML54: Anyway, I know it's short. But don't let that stop you from reviewing.


End file.
